heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.12 - Checking On A Friend
Kiden lately found herself at a potential turning point, she's a probationary member of the Young Allies, and she has been contacted by the insanely rich Emma Frost with an offer to join her Academy of Tomorrow for no pay. Now Kiden never been one for schooling, but Emma Frost proved herself a rather good negotiator and she wonders if she should accept. All these new turns and development has settled Kiden's mind on one thing, she wants to look back a little bit, and all of a sudden Laura Kinney had come to mind. That goth-looking girl she happened into which put her on a path to see the death of her father's murderer. Nevermind that the guy had it coming for oodles other reasons. But Laura...Kiden finds herself wondering about Laura, and so she took up to her one fail proof trick to finding people. Step into No Time, and she has all the time in the world to go look for someone. She's bound to find them sooner or later, and even if it takes months, it's just a matter of minutes in the real world. She eventually finds Laura in Central Park, she even made sure to study her face from real close, ensuring there's no mistake. Situating herself a bit further from Laura, down a strolling path, Kiden steps back into real time, as she walks towards the smaller girl and waves at her. "Hey! Laura!" She calls out with a smile, before reailzing Laura might not necessarily recall her after all that time, prompting her to point at herself, "you do remember me, right? Kiden Nixon..." Yes, Laura is in central park. And despite the more than likely warm weather, the cloned girl is sitting on a bench wearing a leather jacket over her old 'Weapon X' uniform. Her expression and body language strangely enough are neutral and apparently emotionless, all while she stares into one of the bodies of water in the park. And yet as a certain voice is heard, Laura sniffs the air, before slowly she turns her head and glances towards the source, before finally nods once and says, still sounding emotionless, "How could I forget you?" Kiden grins nervously at Laura's response, she's not new to Laura's demeanor, but after time spent apart from her, it was a bit jarring to recall just how she's like. "Well, I don't know, I mean...I helped and everything, but you were the one that really kicked major ass. It was glorious by the way." Approaching further, reassured by the fact Laura does know who she is, Kiden nods her at the direction Laura was looking, "are you staking someone out, or were you thinking about swimming?" She says nothing of the jacket for now, though she clearly looks it over with a look on her visage that suggests she thinks it's way too hot for a jacket. "Neither." is said in a very neutral tone as Laura just continues to sit there. "I am just thinking." About what, is unsaid. "And you? How are you doing?" "What are you thinking about?" Kiden asks, shuffling a bit closer, before pointing at a spot by Laura, "mind if I sit next to you?" When asked how she's been, Kiden bites her lower lip, and then murmurs, "I've been a bit unlike myself...and I have to credit you with that." "Going 'Home'." Yes Laura said that. No she doesn't explain what she means by that. Not even as she glances at a spot next to her on the bench, as if indicating that Kiden can sit there if she wants. "And unlike yourself....? How? And how am I the cause?" "'home'? I didn't realize you had one...no offense," Kiden offers, after all, she was sure Laura was as perfectly homeless as herself. Then again, she never heard much about Laura's past. With Laura's glance, Kiden moves to sit next to the smaller girl, looking away towards the pond herself. "Well...I really kept to myself, especially after finding out about No Time, you remember that, right? Well...after what we did together. I was kinda thinking..." and Kiden pauses for a moment there, before quipping, "it doesn't hurt helping others now and then when you got a gift, right? Doesn't quite fit with my philosophy of life, which basically goes, life's a bitch and then you die. But hey...it works, and it makes me feel better." There is a slight nod at what Kiden describes regarding how helping others makes one feel good. In fact as that's said, Laura all but hops off of the bench before nodding slightly. "Then that is a good thing." is said in the clones usual neutral voice." before she pauses and glances at her friend. "And I do not like talking about.... 'Home'." "You think so?" Kiden asks, turning to look after Laura, wondering how she ever got the way she is. Everything seems to be so much simpler for that girl, it's good, it's bad, it's alive, it's dead, she just moves on without lingering and tormenting herself on stuff. If Kiden didn't know better, she might think she's jealous of Laura. "You don't?" Kiden doesn't sound surprised at all. "I feel you, my 'home' was a fucking mess. Well, ever since dad got murdered..." There is a slight quirked eyebrow as Kiden talks about her own home, But Laura doesn't poke or prod. Instead, she just nods ever so slightly. "Then things are better for you now." is said, almost, but not quite like a question. "My two younger brothers were retards, and my big brother...well, better not say," Kiden groans, recalling her last meeting with her big brother. He's lucky she doesn't know he's been lying to her. "You could definitely say things been better for me since I ran away, because, you know what? I learned I don't have to live by anybody's rules. I can make my own. How about you Laura? Any reason you left your 'home'?" Whelp, time for one of those Laura comments that tend to put off people who don't know her full story. "I killed my mother, and then at her request, my sisters. I then destroyed it and everyone who did not get clear as I ran away." And yeah. That still gets said with a straight face and a lack of emotions. Kiden has heard and seen many a bloodied stories and incident in the poor area she grew up in, but she wasn't quite anticipating a story like the one Laura was telling. "Ooooookay," Kiden says as her eyes open wide, "so, your mom asked you to kill your sisters, and you killed her too...and destroyed your home? So...I guess it's safe to say you didn't like it there?" "No." is said as Laura turns her back to Kiden for the moment. "That is not how it went, and I did not like it there." Yet again, as far as explanations go, that is devoid of details and pretty much par for the course. "Obviously," Kiden rolls her eyes a bit, wondering how Laura could possibly think anyone wouldn't get by now that she totally didn't like it there. Well, whereever or whatever that 'home' is because it sure doesn't sound like one. Even Kiden's old home sounds like heaven in comparison. "Well, the only thing that mattes if that you're alive and well, Laura, if you ever need my help with anything, let me know. Okay? I mean...if going back 'home' is dangerous, maybe you could use some backup?" "Thank you." is said in a voice that sounds /slightly/ warm?!? "But I have others who will be going with me there. Still... If things go... Wrong, I may take you up on that." Then though, that minor flash of emotion fades away. "Should I ask how you are helping other people now?" "I'm honored to hear you say that, Laura, because trust me...after how you helped me end that creep that killed my father..." Kiden starts and then stops. It's not often she gets emotional. Well, she acts tough very well, and she's in a habit of rolling with that act. But now was one of those rare moments where she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Damnit, good thing that nobody from her side of the hood was around to witness that. She quickly reaches to rub at her eyes, trying to dry the tears away before they have a chance to start rolling down her cheek. "I got sand in my eye," she groans, before collecting herself and finishing with, "well, after how you helped me...if something ever happens to you, I won't even be sorry for what I'll do to whoever hurts you." Kiden is all too happy to switch topic of conversation, and when Laura asks how she helps people, she asks, "did you hear about Young Allies? I kinda joined them...well...I'm a probationary member, I think Ms. Leader Pants over there suspects I do drugs, and she doesn't like it." Strangely enough, as she hears that Laura sniffs the air, as if to check for something, possibly a faint lingering scent on Kiden, before she lowers her gaze and looks directly at her friend. "I have heard of them. That they exist. Nothing else." Then there's a slight nod. "You're welcome. But do not do that for me. Anything that happens, I deserve." Kiden drops to silence when Laura sniffs the air, and then asks suspiciously, "is something wrong?" Kiden looks a bit concerned, before Laura notes she heard of the Young Allies. "Well, Young Allies exist, but also do a bunch of cool stuff to help curb down the creeps and psychos around, y'know?" Kiden hops off the bench and moves closer to Laura, almost about to embrace her, but she delays. She knows Laura isn't as keen on physical contact, and so while stalling, she offers, "you are the bravest girl I ever met, Laura, and I thought I was brave...so I definitely got your back no matter what. I say you deserve the best, and I look after my own, and I consider you my own. You're more family to me then any of my real brothers." If there's any traces of Kiden being on drugs right now, or even having them on her, Laura doesn't outwardly react. On the other hand, as the fact that her friend considers her one of her own, there is a slight pause, before Laura lets out a somewhat meek, "Thank you." Kiden visibly relaxes when Laura doesn't say anything after smelling the air around her, looking quite comfortable as she never quite knows what to expect from people. Not when it comes to her favorite pastime. "Don't mention it Laura, it's the truth. Anyways...don't get in trouble, ok? At least let me know if you do decide to go...'home', 'k?" "I already have decided. The teachers know too. I just have to tell the others..." Yes, Laura does say that. Not that she says where her home is, or what she expects to find there. Or even why she feels like she needs to go back there. "It's just a matter of when." "Teachers? You going to a school Laura? Is it the Academy of Tomorrow?" Kiden asks curiously, wondering if it could be possible that Laura also attends that school Ms. Frost was trying to sell her on. "Well...if you already decided, good luck...and seriously, let me know if you think I could help. You know that no time is like No Time, right?" With a slight tilt of her head, Laura quirks an eyebrow at the mention of the academy. That is before she says, "No. Not that school." Then, there's a slight nod. "And I will." "Great...soo, was awesome seeing you again Laura, be seeing soon," Kiden waves and leaves Laura to her meandering thoughts, having her own set of concerns to worry about. Category:Log